Butterfly Dreams
by InaKotori
Summary: IzumixTakuya Chapters 2-8 To Be Typed Up


Monday, March 10, 2008

_Monday, March 10, 2008_

_Untitled_

_**New Friends, Old Foes**_

_**By Ringo-Girl**_

_Hear these words,_

_Hear the rhyme,_

_Heed the hope,_

_Within my mind,_

_Send me back,_

_To where I'll find,_

_What I wish,_

_In space and time._

It was morning and Izumi was at her locker in school, her best friend Riku was talking at ninety miles an hour in her ear but she wasn't listening.

Izumi's thoughts were elsewhere, like the geography test they had yesterday, the art project she had to do and last nights homework for math class.

Izumi Orimoto was not exactly you all-star student, but she had other things to deal with, like her home life and she always tried hard.

As for her life at home, it was difficult; she lived with her aunt and her two cousins, T.K and Matt.

She had lived with them for about three years now; her parents had split up and ever since they had been arguing about who would get custody of her; so Izumi moved in with her aunt, her aunt and uncle had split up nine years ago when she was four and a half.

Her cousins were kind of annoying, but she still got along with them okay, Matt was seventeen and T.K fifteen.

_About five years ago both of them and six other kids went missing at summer camp, strangely enough the very same day it started to snow._

When they came back to the city, it was attacked by strange creatures who called themselves Digimon, soon after defeating the evil Digimon, Matt, T.K, Tai, Sora, Mimi, Joe, and Izzy went back to the digital world along with their Digimon partners and Kari, Tai's little sister for her first time ever.

Then, weeks later they returned home for good, and had only been back once or twice for a short visit since.

"Brrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggggggggg!!"

The bell rang and Izumi slammed her locker door shut, before saying hurrying to her homeroom class.

Sliding into her seat she put her bag under her desk and started to read her book, Stravaganza: City Of The Stars, not noticing her teacher welcoming in three new kids. 

The teacher cleared her voice to get everybody's attention, everybody but Izumi looked up from what they were doing.

"Everybody this is Kyle, Koeji, and Takuya, who have just recently moved into the area, and have been placed in this class. Koeji why don't you sit here next to Rika, That girl with the red hair band, Kyle you can sit next to Koji, that boy with the blue bandanna, and Takuya, you can sit there next to Izumi, that girl with the purple hat." 

As the three boys made their way to their new seats Izumi looked up and smiled at the boy sitting down next to her but her smile disappeared as she noticed who was sitting in-between him and Koji, Kyle Ukiah noticed her gaze and smiled, leaning forwards to talk: "Hey Zo, how are yah?" She froze, why here, why now, why did he have to come to this school, he'd only ruin everything she cared about here.

"Zo? I thought you were called Izumi", said the boy sitting next to her, she faked a smile, and said "Zo is short for Zoë, It's my, well it was my nickname from junior high that Kyle gave me two years ago. But I don't use it much any more, around here people call me 'Z' nowadays."

"So you and Kyle, like, know each other?" The boy asked.

"Yep Zo, here was my girlfriend" Butted in Kyle, Izumi winced.

"For about five minutes!" She retorted harshly. "Aww Zo, you know you still like me!" Kyle smirked. "In your dreams!!" she furiously exclaimed.

How dare he come in here and embarrass her, in front of the entire class and the other new kids, Ohh Riku would never let her forget this. Izumi silently fumed.

"Ouch, Zo, do you really have to be so mean?" He smiled. "You know its true."

That-Was-IT!

"Back off!! A. I do not like you. B. Yes I do need to be this mean. And C. Stop calling me Zo!!" She snapped.

Takuya lent back in his chair and along with half the class watched this little argument unfold in front of him, this girl was cute, he thought, when she was mad, and clearly this Kyle dude, did not want to back down.

Things were going to be very interesting this year.


End file.
